The Archer of Black
by Bejetto
Summary: With the upcoming Holy Grail War, Fiore Forvedge Yggdmillennia has prepared everything to survive and win, with the perfect catalyst to summon the hero she desires. The Good News. She summoned an Archer Class Servant like she wanted. The Bad News. She had summoned someone with no memory and renown legend. "After all, I am a Servant summoned by you. Of course I am the most powerful"
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fate/Stay Night or Fate/Apocrypha or any other Fate series**

_Also this story belongs to the writer who posted on the Hameln website in Japan. Although some parts have been added and deleted for a better story by me, I'm just a translator who is doing the hard work in translating this to English and wanting to share this wonderful story_

* * *

**The Archer of Black: Chapter One**

That night, Fiore Forvedge Yggdmillennia was more nervous than any time of her life.

The hand, which was pushing the wheelchair for her crippled leg since birth, had more strength in them than usual.

Of course those were all reasonable actions.

What she was about to go through was a war that would decide the fates of her, and the future of her family – A Holy Grail War.

A battle royal between 7 masters and 7 servants. A battle originally held in Fuyuki every 60 years. However, with the interference of the Mage's Association, the rules had been slightly changed this time.

The mages and servants assembled for this war were 14; twice the number than usual.

A war between Yggdmillennia and the Mage's Association, each summoning 7 servants, trying to annihilate each other.

Heroes of all ages and cultures, each unparalleled in their own rights, fighting each other to kill in a battle which has never been seen in history. That was what a Holy Grail War was.

Literally Fiore and Yggdmillennia were betting their whole future on this war.

To lose was to die.

Looking back was not an option.

With the secession of Yggdmillennia from the Mage's Association, the only way of survival left for them was their victory in this war.

Fiore looked at the Command Seal etched on her hand, Od pulsing through it and shaping three holy marks. These holy marks were the ace up her sleeve. A lifeline. Three absolute orders that one cannot disobey giving means for a magus to control the Heroic Spirit one would summon for this war. A proof of her status as a Master of this war.

As the successor of Darnic and one of the few magus within Yggdmillennia with talent, it was almost guaranteed that she would have to partake in this war when she heard from Darnic Prestone Yggdmillennia, the elder of Yggdmillennia about this war.

This was why she had taken severe precaution to summon the strongest Servant for her survival and Yggdmillennia. On her lap was a bundle, holding a catalyst to summon the world's strongest Archer.

An ancient arrow with blackened blood on the tip.

There were only two Heroic Spirits that could be summoned by this catalyst.

One was the most famous Greek Hero in history. The Bastard Son of Zeus: Hercules, who had shot the arrow. The other was The Teacher of Heroes: Chiron, who had been shot by the arrow. Both were incredible archers, immortalized in legends and myths and worshiped throughout history. As it was certain she would be summoning an Archer Class Servant, if summoned, they would be one of the best choices one could think of.

It wasn't as if the thought of summoning such beings who had reached the height of what mankind could reach was not terrifying.

She knew what being in the presence of a Heroic Spirt was like, meeting two of the Servants of the Black Faction: Lancer of Black and Caster of Black. Meeting them, it was a feeling she had never felt before. The pressure given off just by being in the same place with them was not something that could be felt from a human being, It was only something that could be felt from someone who had passed the boundaries of what defined 'human'.

These were Heroic Spirts. Pseudo-Divine Beings that had reached the peak of what humans could do. Warriors that could clash with armies and monsters and still emerge out victorious. Beings immortalized in myths that were still being passed on to us.

The summoning circle had been already drawn with a mixture of gold and silver alloy in the Ceremonial Hall.

Four summoners were there including Fiore.

There were 5 unsummoned Servants left in the Faction of Black, so they were trying to summon 4 of them today. One was off to summon his Servant in an Island Far East, making them a head short to face the Mage's Association in battle. With even a small difference in number being able to change the tide of the battle, it was essential to have every available Servant here.

Fiore prepared to summon her Servant. She was only aiming for a specific class: Archer.

As the murmurs ceased Darnic rose from his seat. On the throne sat Lancer of Black, looking at the ceremony.

"Everyone", he began, looking at the 4 magi gathered around for the summoning, "place the catalyst on the alter."

The magi all nodded at his order.

One by one, the catalysts were carefully placed for the ritual.

Fiore felt as if her heart would burst out of her chest, with the way it was beating. She could feel her hands getting sweaty with the anticipation and nervousness as the ritual began in earnest. Lights emitted from the circle brightened up the room, flashing as every chant ended. Mana swirled in the air, causing winds that rippled through the air making her hair flow with the winds as the ritual went on. Magical energy flowed through her body, heating up the Magic Circuits in her legs.

Then with a flash of light, and everything became still.

At that moment, the four masters forgot even the pressure of Lancer as they were faced with the outcome of the magic performed.

* * *

Fiore had summoned an Archer class servant, just like she had aimed for. She sighed in relief at the thought of performing the ritual like she had hoped for. Indeed the being in front of her gave off the presence that was beyond human,

However that ended rather soon,

When Servant Rider who was Astolfo, the Twelfth Paladin of Charlemagne, asked the name of each Servant, her Servant with a slightly troubled but without losing his nerve had said,

"It seems like due to some unknown reason, my memory is all jumble and my identity is all hazy. I am sorry but I cannot state who I am."

She couldn't help but glare at her Servant who was now in her room. The obvious reason was that it was not the Servant she had wanted. It was neither Hercules nor Chiron. For some unknown reason, it seemed as if she had summoned a whole different one. A Servant that didn't even know his name. His statistics were borderline normal even when being a knight class which had better stats amongst the 7 classes.

The statistics of a Servant was determined by the ability of the master of the magus and fame. Even with the memory loss, being summoned by a talented magus and being famous would have given higher stats. That meant that the Archer she had summoned who had low stats, even though summoned by Fiore who was a talented magus, was not exactly a powerful Servant.

"Let me ask you one more time, Archer. What you said at the Ceremonial Hall, was it true?"

Her quiet but hard tone implied that lying would not be tolerated.

Without moving a muscle, Archer gave a brief nod.

She could only sigh in grief and frustration as she facepalmed at the answer.

"Why is this happening to me…"

It was a fight she could not and would not lose. And in order to do that she had done her utmost best for that. However the summoning had failed. And she was the only one. Even her brother who lacked talent in magecraft had been able to summon the Servant that he wanted.

To make matters worse, the Servant she had summoned claims to have memory loss, making it unable to determine who he was.

Right now she was feeling a mixture of emotions, mainly disappointment, anger, shame, despair, and a whole lot of other negative feelings.

As the successor and a talented magus, she should have gotten results that was worthy of her position, yet here she was.

The look that Gordes gave her after he had successfully summoned his Saber, made her so unpleasant that even she could not hide it.

She observed her Servant who was leaning on the wall with his arm crossed more closely.

He was tall with brilliant white hair. His body was muscular without an ounce of fat in them. It wasn't a body shape one could easily see at the Clock Tower where most of the people were researchers. His sharp keen steel grey eyes reminded her of a hawk analyzing and looking at a prey, as expected of an Archer. What as particular about his eyes was that it strangely reminded her of a sword, drawn to cut down the enemy in front of him.

He was wearing a black mesh suit, akin to body armor with dull silver linings that lined his muscle structure highlighting his muscles. His legs were covered in black trousers with straps on them. His shoes were the same black with metal plating on them. The only coloured outfit that he wore was a red coat covering his arm and an open skirt ending above his shins. Although it was an attire that could not be defined that was worn by a night, she could tell it was some kind of mystic code.

Well what was done is done.

Even if the Servant had low stats, with tactics and well placed orders from a master could be overcome. Also this war was fought in a team. It wasn't necessary for Archer to fight on his own.

As she was racking her brain to justify the outcome Archer opened his mouth.

"It seems you're not pleased with the summoning."

Fiore had to shut her mouth so not say of course.

"To be honest, you were not who I was hoping to summon."

It was futile to latch onto the past and not think about the future. No matter what kind of complaints she could say the fact that the Archer in front of him was her Servant. What was needed was to recognize the situation at hand and to plan ahead.

But that did not stop Fiore glaring daggers at her servant.

"To be honest, your statistics are a lot lower than what I had in mind. Also I am deeply discontent with the fact you are unable to tell who you are and where are you from."

As soon as she said it, she couldn't help but think she should have worded her answer more nicely.

Due to the frustration she was feeling, she had forgotten who she was talking to. The person in front of her was not some ordinary magus, but a Heroic Spirit. A being who could crush her easily as if a human could crush a bug. And what did she just do? She had said that said Heroic Spirit was useless, that he was a piece of shit compared to others. Forget about having a good relationship with her Servant. She was honestly afraid that she had insulted his pride which could lead to pretty unpleasant situations.

Servants were not just a familiar, but a familiar with egos.

If her relationship with Archer went downhill the situation which was bad could easily turn for the worse.

"Heh"

It seemed like Archer did not really care for the harsh words Fiore had just said. On the contrary, it seems as if he found it almost amusing judging by the smirk on his face.

"What's so funny?" Fiore asked once again glaring daggers at him. It was as if she would have liked to do anything just to wipe of that smirk plastered on him.

"I'm sorry. I just found it amusing that you would speak truly at my face. I thought magi were not usually that straightforward."

She couldn't help but flinch at those words as it hit the bullseye of what she had regretted. It seemed Archer had seen through what she had been relentless about.

"However, I find the change to be quite amusing. I find it quite likeable."

Fiore just stared at Archer with wide eyes. Although it seemed as if Archer was treating her as a child she couldn't help but smile at those nice words.

"Why thank you Archer," she said, giving a mock courtesy, "However, the fact does not change. You have the lowest stats amongst all the Servants that have been summoned here. Luckily since this is not a normal Holy Grail War we have allies. But-"

She clasped her hands tightly looking at Archer dead in the eye.

"As the successor of Yggdmillennia, I have duties to perform. I cannot just sit idly and watch the war unfold."

Archer looked back with an equally serious expression and did not say a word. Silence continued and it was Archer who broke it first.

"So you want to know how well I could fight in the war. Am I right master?"

"Yes. That is exactly what I could know."

What Fiore knew about her servant was extremely limited: The information that she could look into servants as a master of the war and that he could use a bow. With most Heroic Spirits able to know their capabilities due to the stories or myths surrounding them, this Archer was a whole mystery all together. Even if she wanted to plan tactics, she could not since she did not have enough information. Therefore she needed to know if Archer had skills that could outweigh his poor stats. It was crucial information that would impact her future in this coming war.

Archer once again leaned back against the wall with his arms crossed against his chest, and said as if speechless by her thought.

"If that is what you worry, it wouldn't be a problem."

"What?"

"I said, it would not be a problem."

The sound of boots echoed in the room as Archer walked towards Fiore slowly."

"I am a Servant. I do not run away from battle. I thought you had summoned me to take down your enemies?"

"Yes that is true but…"

"As you had said, I am at a disadvantage when compared with other Servants. However that is when you only compare the stats. Those could be made up for with tactics. Battles are not only fought within close range."

Fiore could not say anything against what Archer had just said. He was right. Just because he had low stats did not mean that he was a terrible archer.

If he was a close range fighter like Saber or Lancer, it would have been a critical problem but he was an Archer. Stats did not matter when one could kill an enemy from far away.

"So you're saying that a victory against other Servants would not be a problem."

"Of course," he said with that same smirk he had when he spoke to her earlier. Finally he stood in front of her. He easily towered over her due to the fact that she was sitting on a wheelchair and that she was not exactly tall. It made her look up naturally.

"After all, I am a Servant summoned by you. Of course I am the most powerful."

Was this the definition of haughtiness?

Fiore did not know where his confidence came from, but strangely did not doubt it.

He himself, after seeing Saber and Lancer, still stated that he was the most powerful. However it did not feel as if he was joking. He seemed to have confidence in his ability that could overcome the weakness of difference in stats.

She couldn't help but laugh at herself, who believed his words when she knew that was not possible.

"I hope those aren't just empty words Archer," she smiled.

It was the first smile Fiore had given to Archer.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fate/Stay Night or Fate/Apocrypha or any other Fate series**

_Also this writing works belong to the writer who posted on the Hameln website in Japan. I'm just a translator who is doing the hard work in translating Japanese to English wanting to share this wonderful story._

* * *

**The Archer of Black: Chapter Two**

The Yggdmillenia castle was built in Romania, under the bright sunlight which was warming the castle walls and illuminating the inner walls. Days have passed since the summoning of the 4 Servants of the Black Faction. Information that the Red Faction had summoned their 7 Servants reached the walls. Although it seemed like the war had yet to begun in reality, which was not the case.

While outside the peaceful days were continuing to pass, all the masters knew that this was not the case. They knew that this was just the calm before the storm, where both sides were trying to gain more information to gain the upper hand. While this was itself a fierce battle, it was not something the other masters could do with Darnic solely focusing on this task alone. Naturally, the other Masters and Servants decided to use the time in their own ways.

This was an important time where the Masters interacted with their Servants to forge the bond needed for the upcoming battle.

Darnic stood next to Lancer as a liege would do to a king in respect.

Roche was treating Caster as a teacher, absorbing the knowledge and ideas taught to him like a sponge.

Celenike was appalled by the innocent looks and the curious nature of Rider and was thinking of ways to corrupt him

Gordes banned his Saber from opening his mouth, which he had agreed on to do so. They had decided to be a servant-master relationship where only orders needed to be given and received.

Fiore's little brother Caules tried to converse with Berserker, chatting animatedly to her.

And Fiore-

"You are quite full of surprises, Archer."

Still could not understand her Servant.

Their relationship was a positive one. While Archer was sometimes sarcastic and an arsehole, that made him seem more human to Fiore. If he was a King like Lancer, she wouldn't have been able to stand being in the same room with him with being uncomfortable. In that way Archer was excellent.

He understood the shortcomings that Fiore had with the inability to walk and accordingly supported her. If one would look at them they would say that they were not only building trust as a Servant and Master but as individuals, talking to each other and trying to understand them.

Fiore placed the teacup on the saucer resting on her lap. The scent of tea wafting through the air.

"Thanks for the tea Archer. This is very good. Where on earth did you acquire such skills?"

Fiore was a talented woman who had studied at the Clock Tower in London, which was the headquarters and main branch of the Mage's Association. Even though the Yggdmillenia clan was looked down on within, Darnic had been a well-respected member before seceding from them, so her status wasn't low. She had lived in London, the home of tea during those times, making her able to taste great qualities of tea. She could say that it made her fastidious when it came to the taste of tea.

She could not find any fault in the tea that Archer had brewed for her. It was a taste that one could only make when they knew the right procedure and could select fine tea leaves for the brewing.

Archer could only shrug at the praise Fiore gave him.

"It seems I cannot recall where I did. It is quite peculiar that even though my brain can't remember it, my body does."

"I see, but I thank the root that you have such skills."

Although this kind of skill was not needed as a Servant, it was blessing to have it next to her.

And with this she could narrow down the era that Archer had lived.

Tea was first introduced to Portuguese priests and merchants in China during the 16th century, and had become famous since then in Europe. It was first used as medicine, used by royalties and aristocrats then became known to the common people.

Therefore Archer was a Heroic Spirit that existed after that period, which made sense regarding his low stats. Mysteries accumulate over time and grow stronger with age. If Archer was someone who had existed in a more modern era, it would make sense that his stats were low considering the common knowledge of magecraft.

However the 16th century was the era where longbows where replaced by muskets. Even if in earlier times the longbow exceeded the musket in power, was it possible for someone to become a Heroic Spirt where guns were commonly used?

Heroic Spirits were beings who achieved great deeds in life, having become objects of worship after their deaths. Beings of higher existence, that became categorically closer to Elementals.

Yet worship came in different ways. While some were worshiped for their heroic feats and great acts of nobility, inspiring generations beyond with their purity, others were worshiped through fear, hatred, and hideous deeds, with the path of their actions stained with enough blood that the river would turn red. Such beings were villains that fought against heroes or monsters slain by them.

『Anti-Heroes』

Maybe Archer was one. With Darnic meddling with the Grail it was possible to summon those who had the aspect of a Heroic Spirit. Her little brother's Berserker was a good example. Perhaps Archer was also a case where he wasn't a true Heroic Spirit.

With the development of weaponry from the Late Middle Ages, the opportunity for an individual to gain fame in battle was severely rare. In modern time, the more wicked you were the more chance you had to be recorded in the Throne of Heroes.

However Fiore looked at her Servant who was preparing more tea and cookies for her.

Was this Servant in front of her, a man who would do horrible acts because of a selfish desire?

The answer was no.

Although the time they had spent together was short, she could confidently say that she knew what kind of person her Servant was. He wasn't a kind of person to act upon selfish desires. Maybe her analysis on Archer was wrong. Maybe she was just hoping that was the case. However, she was sure that she had read him right.

Lost in thought, she absent-mindedly drank the tea that Archer had placed on her lap.

The rich scent and taste flooded through her senses, drowning her in euphoria. She had never experienced such a feeling; where just the act of drinking tea would ease all her troubles and warm her body with pleasantness.

"Quite fitting as a servant it would be. Perhaps your class as a Servant was not an Archer but a Butler." Fiore said with a laugh.

"Hm. I seem to recall a memory doing such similar things. Perhaps I was one in the past."

Fiore wanted to tell that it had been a joke but couldn't as it really did suit him.

"But if I try to recall more about it, shivers seem to run through my body like remembering unpleasant facts…It seems like instinctively my subconscious does not want to remember those particular moments.

"Is that so? My apologies Archer."

"It's not something you need to apologize for. Speaking of which, what are you doing?"

Archer looked at the object Fiore was whipping with a cloth with such care.

"Oh this? I was cleaning my pendant."

She held a red jeweled pendant with the shape of an inverted triangle. The jewel was a blood red stone which was as big as her palm and linked by a silver chain. The reason why Archer had not seen it before was because she wore it inside her clothes, making it unseen except when she took it off or cleaned it.

"That pendant…"

Fiore continued to clean the jewelry not noticing the fact that Archer was staring at it with wide eyes.

"This was one of the jewels Darnic had prepared for Caster for the preparation. I had asked for this one since it caught my eye."

She looked down at the fiery red jewelry resting at her palm. She treasured it greatly having it worn every day hidden inside her. She had also charged the jewel with prana, hoping that it would help her in the war that would soon happen. While she told others it was because of that specific reason that she held onto the pendant, it was clear that it was also because of the woman inside of her that liked to wear pretty jewelries.

When she looked at Archer he had a face that Fiore could not exactly read.

"So that's why…" He muttered under his breath.

"What is it Archer?"

"It's nothing. I was just thinking that although I do not really have interest or liking in jewels, your pendant quite suits you."

"Wh…why thank you," Fiore said, turning her face so that Archer could not look at her face that was heating up. Although she couldn't help but blush at his teasing words, she had gained another information about her Servant. Her servant it seemed was not materialist. He did not seem to care about wealth that much.

Was it unselfishness or just him being pleasantly plain she did not know. She didn't even know what he wished for the Grail.

"Ah."

"Hmm? Is there a problem Master?"

"N-no, nothing is wrong Archer," she answered mentally scolding herself for making such a sound, "It's just that I do not know what you want to wish for the Grail."

Like Fiore had something to wish for, it was certain that Archer had one too. The Heroic Spirts who were summoned in the Holy Grail War were those who had wishes that they wanted to be fulfilled.

"I do not have one with my memory still in a daze…" he answered with a troubled expression.

"But wouldn't it be quite silly when the time comes for you to state your wish but to say that you do not have one? Of…of course that is to say when we win the Grail War but…"

It was a known fact that archer had blanks in his memories. But Fiore needed to know what her Servant wanted, since they were partners working for a single goal. She needed that Grail. She desperately wanted to cure her legs and walk around without the help of a wheelchair. She had a clear motive to win. But if Archer did not…there was a likely chance that she would not be able to have her wish granted.

"Even if you say that I do not have a specific wish. That does not change whether I had my memories intact or not."  
"Is it possible for a Servant to not have a wish? I mean doesn't Servants agree to be summoned because they hope to have something granted for them?

Since summoning a Heroic Spirt was to call out for a being that far surpassed mankind, preparations for the control for the one summoned was needed to be done accordingly. Comman Seals were one way, but it was not flawless. Therefore other preparations were needed and one of them was an aligned goal that the Master and Servant could work on. If the Servant did not agree with one's master, killing them would be easy as breathing. That was why the Servants summoned for the war all had wishes of their own.

However-

"That is always not the case," Archer denied.

"Some answer to the summons even if they do not have specific wishes for the Grail. Some answer because they would like to test their skills in battle against stronger opponents and to simply fight. Others answer because they just want to enjoy the second life granted to them."

Fiore could understand what Archer had said. Servants were mostly beings that trained their skills to the utmost peak, fighting in constant battles against overwhelming enemies or ones that were far stronger than them. It wouldn't be a surprise if some of them wanted to cross their blades with others that were like them.

"That makes me even more curious of why you have answered to my summons Archer. You do not seem like a man who enjoys the rush of battle. Nor do you look like a man who acts on selfish reasons. So what do you wish Archer? It doesn't matter if your memory is full or not. I would just like to know what you wish now…Please Archer."

"That is quite a question you are asking me Master."

"But I have already told you my wish before. It wouldn't be right if I did not know yours."

Fiore didn't want to sound as if she had become sullen but couldn't help it.

Archer, knowing she was right, couldn't help but sigh at the situation. His wish wasn't even something grand.

"Well if you really want to know," he began looking at his master who had a triumphant look on her face.

"How does permanent world peace sound?"

"Honestly, Uncle Gorde could be such an arse sometimes!"

The day after Fiore had heard of Archer's wish, she came back to her room with a dark look on her face, pushed by Archer due to her being angry so much that she was clenching her fists, making her unable to push it herself.

The reason why Fiore was seething like this, which was not like her, was due to the conversation she had with Gorde Musik Yggdmillennia when they were passing by in the hallway.

"He thinks he's so high and mighty just because he had summoned an excellent Saber! Urgh!"

To put it simply what had happened, Gorde had ridiculed her Servant. Not in a direct way but by being sarcastic, saying that they should leave the Grail War to them, that she and her Archer should stick at the back where they would be useful, and that her Archer should just wait behind and continue to stay that way until the war was over.

"You do not have to be so upset Master. After all, he seems to be a petty man."

"Do you not feel anything with just what he had said?"

"There is no point. What he said was true."

Fiore couldn't help but glower at her Servant who was agreeing to what Gorde had just said. She did not like it at all.

"Saber would be stationed at the front and I would be stationed at the back for maximum efficiency. That is the most logical tactic. Therefore I would just have to crush the enemy before Saber could have a chance to engage with them won't I?

She couldn't help but stare at Archer after he said that, not really getting what he was implying. However, as soon as her mind connected the dots she couldn't help but incredulously stare at her Servant.

"Are you telling me that you would try and destroy enemies that not even Saber would be able to defeat?"

"That would be enough to crush his arrogant nose don't you think?"

"Are you perhaps…angry at what uncle Gorde had said about you Archer?"

"I am not that petty to be angry by such trifle words, Master."

She looked at Archer with a deadpanned look, whose body language was screaming 'I am royally pissed off, and couldn't help but suppress a laugh but failing at it splendidly.

"What's so funny Master?" He asked but with no actual bite in them.

"It's nothing Archer."

The relationship Fiore and Archer had had improved greatly as time passed by.

The reverence she had towards her intended summons before the summoning or the bitter feeling she had after the summoning, where no longer there. Time had passed for Fiore to embrace the fact that she had summoned the Heroic Spirit in front of her, and was thinking of Archer not only as a familiar but as a companion. That was why she could be relaxed and joke around with him.

"Although for a hero like him to be summoned by such a master…I find it quite sorry for him."

"Huh? Are you saying that you know the true identity of Saber, Archer?"

No one in the Yggdmillennia Castle knew of the identity of the Saber of Black, aside from his Master, Darnic, and Lancer. Gorde had forbidden him from saying out who he was. Therefore the only Servants whose identity was not known was Saber and Archer.

"Yes. I have the ability to structural grasp any bladed weapons. I simply did when we were first summoned."

"But…"

Structural Grasping was a simple branch of magecraft. Even a novice magus could learn and do Structural Grasping. But to actually grasp a Noble Phantasm...that was another story, with the mystery exceeding one could grasp. One could fry one's brain even by attempting to do such thing.

But Archer had done that impossible feat. And by the way he was talking seemed to know who the Saber of Black was.

"Why haven't you said it sooner?"

"I believed that I should hide this fact until our relationship was stable. I did not want any trouble that might come to you."

By trouble Fiore knew she he was talking about Gorde.

It wouldn't be pretty if he knew that Fiore had found out who Saber really was. Also that kind of information could not be given until Archer knew what kind of person her master really was.

With this Holy Grail Way different than others, it was essential to have good relationship with their allies.

"It is important that Uncle Gorde never finds about this."

"Yeah. I agree."

"So, what is the true name of the Saber that Uncle Gorde had summoned Archer?"

She was interested in who Saber really was. A Heroic Spirit matching the statistics with Lancer who was Vlad III: the Lord Impaler, who in his homeland had reached the height of his stats due to his popularity in the area. Stating the Servants name was to know its legend. And the famous the hero was the more know the legend was meaning that information could be gathered about them and ways to defeat them could be figured out. That was why Gorde wanted to have the true identity of his Servant under wraps.

"Although my speculations are gathered from the sword, would that be okay?"

"I doesn't matter Archer." Fiore said, nodding to him so that he would tell her.

"Very well then. His sword is a two-handed, golden greatsword, an A+ Anti-Army Noble Phantasm. It's the sword sung in the Nibelungenlied and the Völsunga saga. It's name is Balmung: Felling of the Sky Demon. Only one hero would fit this category and that would be-"

"-Siegfried, the Dragon Slayer."

She couldn't help but gulp at the name.

The hero who was said to have the same origin as Sigurd, known as the Greatest Hero of Northern Europe. The dragon slayer who slew Fafnir, the evil dragon. It was said that he was bathed in the blood of the dragon, giving him a body that was invulnerable making weapons useless at him. But that invulnerability did not reach his back as a single linden tree leaf stuck at his back, making it his one weak point. His end was famously known for being stabbed by his friend in the back where the invulnerability did not reach.

And Gorde had been able to summon such Servant as a Saber. No wonder he was so high and mighty. He had all the reason to do so.

"Now, it seems like a good time to tell Lancer that I have figured out the true identity of Saber."

"And why is that?"

"He is our king. Also it would me a good opportunity for someone like me, who is full of mysteries in the eye of others, to gain trust is it not?"  
"I see. A logical reason it seems. Very well Archer, we shall."

Fiore nodded and started to plan the course of action needed to be taken.

Perhaps it would be better if she shared the new were Gorde was not around. Making sure lancer was in a good mood was another factor she had to take in consideration.

She sipped the tea Archer had prepared for her.

Or she could just make Archer brew tea for him

That would do the trick alright

* * *

**FunFact: The reason why Fiore suspected Archer was a Heroic Spirit from an age over 16****th**** century was because the tea brewed for her was 'Black Tea'. Tea was recorded to have been brewed from the 3****rd**** century in China, but that was "Green Tea". Black Tea was discovered in the 16****th**** century and before that people only drank green and oolong teas.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fate/Stay Night or Fate/Apocrypha or any other Fate series**

_Also this story belongs to the writer who posted on the Hameln website in Japan. Although some parts have been added and deleted for a better story by me, I'm just a translator who is doing the hard work in translating this to English and wanting to share this wonderful story._

**Author'sNote: **Sorry for the long wait for an update. I'm currently in the military, serving my country and I didn't have the time nor energy to continue any stories. Being stuck in a place for so long sucks...But here I am, getting a grip if myself and trying to continue the stories I've started and the one's i have planned on writing.

**I've read all the reviews and thanks to all the people that left them!! **

Before the story, there are some points I do have to get across.

First of all, Some people people has complained that 'Archer' isn't the strongest Servant since there is Karna, Seigfried, and Achilles. The particular line in Chapter 2 is an homage the the original series 'Fate Stay/Night: Unlimited Blade Works'. For those who hadn't seen UBW, there is a similar scene where Rin complains that since she doesn't know who 'Archer' is, she can't form a strategy and Archer replies with the same line.

Also, Lancer does know who Saber of Black is since Gordes told him. It is specifically mentioned in the story:

_ "No one in the Yggdmillennia Castle knew of the identity of the Saber of Black, aside from his Master, Darnic, and Lancer."_

Well, that's about it!! Hope you all enjoy it!!

* * *

**Chapter 3**

That night, the Masters and Servants gathered in the Great Hall of the Yggdmillennia Castle

The light from Caster's menorah illuminated the wall, showing a live image of what was happening outside the castle like a surveillance camera.

The scene showed a petite knight battling against a few golems roaming the streets.

The golems the Caster of Black had created were powerful; enough to crush fully trained magus with ease. However that was when it was up against a mere mortal. What they were up against was a being that outstripped a mortal. It was a Servant. A being sung in legends.

With its body covered with heavy armour and a face hidden under a horned helmet, 'he' did not seem to care the weight of them as he rushed through the streets with ease and sent blows equivalent to a sledgehammer.

The golems didn't even stand a chance. Aside from Darnic, the other masters could only stare at shock as the knight blasted through them as if they mere castles made out of sand. It took only a single swing - two if it was sturdy - for the golems to be obliterated.

When the last one was defeated with three strikes, the homunculous the Black Faction had sent already had been dealt with by the enemy Master.

"As expected of a Saber Class."

Darnic could only nod his head at the Lancer of Black's words.

"A status that ranks all above C aside from 'Luck'... fitting for a Heroic Spirit that has ascended as a Saber my lord," Darnic answered as he observed the Servant since only a Master could read the stats of one.

"Hoh?"

Lancer couldn't help but express his amazement. Darnic continued his observation.

"It also seems that the enemy servant has the ability to conceal some of its stats."

Whether it was unclear the concealments were due to the Servants own skills or a Noble Phantasm, it was obviously strong enough to prevent others from gaining information.

Lancer of Black nodded as he turned is gaze to the Saber of his own Faction.

"Would you be able to defeat him?" he asked.

Saber gave a short nod, showing that he could while following the orders of his master that he remain silent.

Lancer of Black smiled at his actions, clearly not insulted by it. For Lancer who loathed treachery and deceit, Saber's upright and faithful actions were something he approved.

"How about Archer? Is even reading the Servants sword impossible?"

Lancer looked at Fiore. Only Archer who had gone to scout the area and Assassin's Master who had yet to arrive were absent.

She shook her head, stating that not even he could get a glimpse of the enemy.

Archer had been able to deduce Saber of Black's identity by 'structural grasping' his sword. This revelation had not only surprised Lancer and Darnic, but made them revalue his ability and his value. However, it seemed that even Archer could not read through whatever was preventing them from reading the Saber of Red's stats.

"Is that so? Well it was worth a shot," Lancer said as he turned his attention back to the screen, where the Saber of Red and its Master were looking at the remains of the golem.

These golems were specifically designed to vanish after its destruction, making it impossible for anyone to inspect if afterwards.

Although they couldn't get much information about the servant itself, the fact that they had been able to glimpse what Saber - who was arguably one of the best class in the Grail War - was capable, it was enough.

However, it seemed that it was not enough for Lancer.

"...A battle against Archer and Saber."

Fiore, upon hearing this, couldn't help but glance at Lancer who had a slight frown on his face and tapping his fingers against his chin as if contemplating an idea.

The other Servants couldn't help but be surprised at Lancer's decision.

Darnic, realising what Lancer was asking, turned is attention to Fiore.

"Fiore. Do you think that Archer would be able to hold himself up against that Saber?"

Fiore couldn't answer right away.

Even if Fiore had a good relationship with Archer, the fact that her servant had low stats did not change.

Moreover, it was clear that the emeny, who had stats above average, was one of the best Servant a master could summon.

With everyone's attention on her, Fiore opened her mouth.

* * *

『_I'm sorry Archer. To ask you of this when I had only asked you to scout the area._』

Upon hearing what Fiore wanted him to do through her familiar, Archer couldn't help but let a bitter laugh.

_"Don't worry Master. It would be a good opportunity to show what I am capable of anyway."_

Damn that Lancer.

Archer couldn't but curse him as he examined his enemy before him. He was currently perched on top of a roof of a building 2 kilometres away from Saber. He would have preferred if the building was higher but since it was the tallest one in the vicinity...oh well. Beggars can't be choosers can they?

A coordinated attack with Caster would have been a better strategy, with him able to get a clear shot at the Saber of Red while the Servant was distracted by Caster's golems. He would be able to retreat safely while giving the enemy a fatal blow. For Lancer to ask him to attack Saber when the battle was over, it could only mean one thing.

Lancer wanted to test his abilities. With him not able to recall much about himself and thus making it unable for others to know renown legends or stories about him, it was understandable that Lancer wanted to test what he could do in battle.

He didn't like that he was being used to ones will but if Lancer was so keen on testing what he was capable, then surely he would present a fitting performance.

**I am the Bone of My Sword**

The intro of an aria that reflected the very crux of his inner world made real.

What he imagined was he, himself, at the strongest

He did not need any outside enemies. For it was not the 'Saber of Red' that he needed to triumph, but 'his own image'.

With a flash of teal light, he materialised a bow, pitch black as night on his left and a _arrow_ on his right.

No. Not an arrow.

In his hand a sword formed, slender, with twisting pieces of black jagged metal. The sword was enough to stain a mere man's soul with its maleficent aura if one looked at it.

_A sword that seeks blood._

With a thought, it became slender; the jagged pieces of metal wrapping around themselves with the shaft as a base into a cone of twisted steel that crackled with latent energy.

Muscles rippling, and veins bulging, he stood there, aiming from over two kilometers away.

"Shall we see what your capable of, 'Saber of Red'?"

_Go into the Red Plains._

**"HRUNTING!"**

* * *

'Saber of Red' felt chills traveling up her spine when the golem she had defeated started to burst in flames and her Master, Kairi Sisigou bent down to inspect it.

They were being hunted.

She could feel the bloodlust; different from the golems she had faced.

"Master!"

"What the-?!"

Grabbing her master, Saber retreated ten meters in an instant, landing on a rooftop. Moments later, the ground shook and dust showered everywhere as something levelled where they had just been standing.

"Damn it Saber, why the hell would you.."

It was then Sisigou noticed what had happened to the spot that he had been standing a few seconds ago.

Utter destruction. Due to the speed that the projectile traveled, Sisigou didn't notice the attack entirely.

"It's an Archer."

"Tch."

Sisigou knew that if Saber hadn't pulled him away from danger at the last second, he wouldn't have survived that attack.

Saber hefted her sword, readying her stance as she glared at a particular place.

Although Sisigou couldn't even see what Saber was staring at, he knew that she - as a Servant - could see the Archer in the dark with her inhuman senses.

"I'm gonna cut that bastard in—"

"Saber, watch out!"

"Huh? What the...aw shit!"

This time, it was Sisigou who noticed it for Saber was too focused on keeping her attention on Archer.

"Don't you dare look down on me!"

She swung her sword to intercept the red streak that came from behind.

Steel meet steel. With sparks flying and the sound of metal grinding against each other, the arrow Archer shot veered off course, flying to the sky.

Once a shot was fired, it is impossible to redirect the course of it; That was something not even the most outrageous Servant could do.

But there was an exception in everything.

For example, if the arrow was a Noble Phantasm that seeked the enemy, that arrow was no longer just an arrow, but a hound with it's fangs bared, restlessly seeking its prey.

For the sword's name was Hrunting_: Hound of the Red Plains_

A sword that seeks blood, used by Beowulf: Slayer of Beasts and King of Hygelac. It was said that once one drew Hrunting from its sheath, it would relentlessly pursue blood until the sword tasted it or was destroyed, and Archer had altered it to fit his preferred usage as an arrow.

A magical bullet that easily bypassed the speed of sound.

A red streak that illuminated the night as it traveled the skies of Romania.

Like a falling star, it crashed into Saber with all its might.

Every time Saber repelled the arrow, shockwaves traveled, destroying objects near them. The only thing Sisigou could do was to crouch behind Saber, helpless in this situation.

"Tch."

Saber clicked her tongue in annoyance as she repelled the arrow for the tenth time.

If it was only Saber, the situation would have been easy to handle. The problem was that she was with her Master. With how Sisigou was close to Saber, it would be easy for the enemy Archer to target him instead of Saber. Even Saber, who had abnormally high stats compared to others, it was impossible for her to fight and protect when up against another Servant.

She knew that Archer's tactic was to get her waster her energy with no benefits gained on her side, and it was working. She had to act fast.

"Don't you dare think the same tricks gonna work forever!"

With a burst of prana, Saber smashed her sword against the arrow with all her might.

Each time she deflected the arrow, Saber realised that its accuracy and its speed was lessening. She bid her time, waiting for the right moment, then struck it with all her might. Just like she thought, the enemy Archer's Noble Phantasm was reaching its limit.

The deflected arrow smashed through the roof, exploding and taking down the building as it did.

"Hold tight Master!"

Grabbing her master by the scruff of his neck, Saber leapt from the roof, away from the crumbling building and rushing into the dark ally for cover.

Once they were well hidden, Saber asked their next move.

"Theoretically, it would be okey for us to retreat."

Sisigou moved to take a slight peak from the hiding spot. The streets of Trifas was dead silent. It was as if nothing had happened; No building collapsed. No skirmish between supernatural beings happened. In fact, no one came out to investigate what was going on outside, even with all the ruckus that happened out there.

A Bounded Field that could not only detect but that concealed what was going on from others. The Fact that it was spread across Trifas was astounding yet not considering that is place was enemy territory, such measures could be expected.

"Damn that's some impressive Bounded Field. It even conceals the destruction goin-"

"Master!"

"Urgh!"

Once again, he was saved by Saber as a dozen arrows struck where his head had been. Although he had been grabbed the back of his jacket and was tossed like some sack of potatoes.

The arrows then vanished in molten blue lights but not before Sisigou got a glimpse of what the enemy was firing.

It was no mere arrow. No it was more like a sword. Twisted. Bent. Making them more aerodynamic. The steel frames glinting in the moonlight.

"Damn it. It's just like I thought. That guy is watching our every move. If we show even a single hair or hide he's gonna shoot us down."

The instincts of a knight who had survived countless battlefield was no laughing matter. For Saber who had _instincts_ as a personal skill, hers borderlines near foresight, making her able to predict the immediate future although it was severely limited. It was only due to this that Sisigou had survived the incoming attack.

"How troublesome," Sisigou couldn't help but grumble at their current situation.

They were trapped. In hostile territory, against a powerful foe. They needed a way to turn the tides fast. They could not stay here and continue this standoff against Archer.

Saber had just destroyed the enemy's Archer's Noble Phantasm. But Sisigou couldn't one hundred percent say that the Archer wouldn't have a weapon that packed the same or more power in the enemy's arsenal.

No, Sisigou corrected himself. The enemy Archer would definitely have one. A Servant would not throw away one's Noble Phantasm like this in a Grail War, especially at the beginning.

If that was the case, the archer could blast them away with another Noble Phantasm if that was what he was trying. Also there was the chance that other Servants might join the fight while they were sitting ducks here,

"Got any plans?" Saber asked, not liking that there was something that she couldn't do against that bastard.

Sisigou simply held up his hand, where three command seals gleamed in the light.

"Heh, I like the way you think Master."

Under her helm, Saber made a predatory smile.

* * *

The Holy Grail War wasn't something that could be fought with the skills of a Servant alone.

It was the combination of the ability of a Master and a Servant. But the abilities of a Master did not necessarily mean the ability as a magus.

It was how one could use the three miracles, in the shape of a command seal, according to the situations and ensure one's victory.

The miracle came in the shape of an attack that none of the members of the Black Faction, who were watching the scene, had expected.

Lancer had been sitting on his throne, with a satisfied smile that indicated he was pleased with Archer's performance with an arrow and Fiore who was watching with sweaty palms, couldn't help but marvel at what her Servant's arrow was capable of.

The Saber of Red and its Master seemed to have retreated and with getting an idea of what Archer was capable of, Darnic was about to order Fiore to call Archer back.

"Archer!"

With a roar, the space in front of Archer twisted and bent and out came a knight clad in heavy armour and a horned helm. It was beyond fast how the Saber of Red appeared in front of Archer. An act that bent reality and space and caught the members of the Black Faction off guard.

A massive amount of mana tightly condensded into a seal that granted an absolute order against a Servant, even making it able for one to commit suicide. That was what a Command Seal was. If the order matched the Servants intention, it could also boost the action far beyond what he or she cold originally perform. It used right, it could reach the realms of true magic.

Just like how Saber had been able to move thourgh space and reach Archer. The other masters could only stare with wide eyes at what just happened and it was only Darinc who understood what had happened.

An Archer was in the range of a Saber.

An immediate retreat was necessary.

Fiore, due to her inexperience and shocked at what had happened didn't use her command seal to retreat Archer. As Darnic thought of shouting at her to make the order, Saber swung her sword.

Fiore let out a gasp and Darnic clenched his eyes shut, cursing the lost of a Servant so early in the war.

_Trace On_

Red sparks flew instead of blood.

It wasn't clear who had gasped.

Not only Saber who had swung her sword, but everyone at the Black Faction couldn't help but stare wide eyes at Archer.

"Twin...sword?"

Saber felt her rage vanish at the incredulous sight in front of her.

In his hands were not a bow but two Chinese Falchion, one as black as the darkest night with red hexagon patterns etched on it and the other white as pure virgin snow. A piece of art that would be regarded as a masterpiece even to the untrained eyes.

He had a calm demeanour contrasting to his firm grip and strength in his stance.

Her instincts screamed at her that the man in front of him actually knew how to use the twin swords and that it was not a fluke he had blocked her strike.

"What are you, a Saber?"

"Do I look like a Saber to you?"

"Nope. So, are you telling me that you, an Archer, is trying to match me, a Saber, in a swordfight?"

She was being underestimated; Saber readied her sword as she looked at Archer closely for any signs of movement.

"There is no such rules that an Archer cannot wield swords. And I can handle myself fairly well with a sword."

"Hah! Someone's arrogant! Let me fix that you bastard!!"

Saber vanished with a burst of speed, destroying the pavements behind her as she rocketed forwards like a bullet, her mana shaping into red lightning as she charged with unstoppable force.

* * *

"Rrrraaaawwwggghhhh!"

With a deafening roar, Saber swung her sword.

And again, and again, and again. Her strikes were so fast that it became a steel blur reflected by the moonlight. Her attacks bypassed the speed of sound, cutting trough the night and making the air scream with its power and speed. But she did not stop. Like the sea on a stormy night, her strikes became fiercer and stronger as time went by. As the onslaught continued, the very air trembled at the might of the attack, but that only meant the enemy in front of her was still alive.

Archer used his twin falchion to match, parry, and sometimes evade Saber's strikes. His hawk like eyes did not waver, following every movement as he blocked them with a cold expression.

'—What the fuck was the bastard!'

It was Saber who was overpowering her opponent.

For starters it was the Saber class Servants that excelled in close range combat. It was Saber who lasted until the end in the third Holy Grail War. It was commonly regarded that the Saber class was the strongest amongst the seven classes.

And that Saber class Servant, was having trouble defeating an Archer in close range combat.

It was impossible. It was improbable. _He_ was the son and the rightful successor of King Arthur Pendragon. _He_ was the one who suceeded the King of Knights himself!

With brute strength and skill, Saber continued to strike for the vital spots: the head, the neck, the torso, the arms, the legs; but none reached the Archer in front of her.

Of course Archer wasn't sturdy nor strong enough to withstand such a powerful onslaught head on. But his mind's eye, which he had trained for years and honed it on countless battlefields, allowed him to predict the opponent's next moves and counter accordingly to the situation, making one small miscalculation fatal.

How troublesome.

Right now Archer was like a ship that met a powerful storm while sailing the vast seas. Against the strong waves and wind, every skill was needed to navigate its way for survival.

And like that ship, Archer was waiting for the perfect current and wind that would set the situation to his favour.

Finally, he spotted it. It was tiny. It was brief. But It was enough for Archer to exploit the chance.

The ship had found the right current and wind.

"Hah!"

He used Bakuya to push down Saber's sword, cracks appearing beneath them by the sheer force the two used as he dashed forward with Kanshou, the black falchion slashing against her armour. Sparks flew with the sound of metal grinding against metal, illuminating the dark night and the pitch black blade.

"Why, you!"

Saber gritted her teeth in frustration, anger evident on her face. With her armour having high durability, it made such attacks useless against her. However, the fact that she had allowed an Archer to inflict damage against her in close combat hurt her ego more than the strike.

"Rrraaaaawwwggghhh!"

With a roar, prana in the shape of red lightning crackeled out from her. A simple skill like mana burst became more deadly as Saber's mana shaped accordingly to its owner.

"Tch...!"

A vast amount of prana alone was able to become a physical force, pushing Archer away and forcing him to retreat.

But for Saber, closing that distance was child's play.

Like a cannonball, Saber crashed with Archer swiping her sword up forcing Archer to block with Bakuya. with him being unsteady and not having even footage, the force made the white falchion spin out of his hand and fly into the dark

In the first place, Saber and Archer were at different leagues in strength. If they had clashed head on from the beginning, Archer's defeat would have been inevitable. The only way he had been able to las this long was a testimony of his skills and ability to predict the next move and being able to minimize the shock. This time, however, he failed having fully received the brute strength of Saber with the addition of Saber's mana burst.

"You're mine now!"

A falchion had a shorter reach than a longsword. Also having to wield two blades meant less strength was put into a sword than when wielded by both hands. However, each had their own advantages. A duel wielder was able to use ones blades faster and had more weapons with them, meaning that in the hands of a master swordsmen, it was a fortress of steel that one would have trouble breaking through. But that was only when one had both swords in hand. With one gone, they were short of hands - in this case, swords - for defence.

Arhcer blocked the next swing with Kanshou, his stance crumbling due to strength in the swing.

Gotcha.

But as soon as Saber thought she had him, her instincts screamed at her that it was not true.

"Hrugh!"

Saber moved her head before she even saw the white blade slashing the space where her neck had just been.

"How the hell did you..."

Archer did not reply and continued his assult against Saber. Three more clashes of steel echoed in the silent night then stilled as the opponents jumped away from each other; For Saber to get a better understanding of the Archer in front of her and for Archer to avoid another head on confrontation with Saber. Each then assessed the situation they were in.

— Both regarding stats and swordsmanship, I am better than him. There is no way that I would lose to an Archer. Although he uses some strange tricks, if I keep my head leveled and concentrate it wouldn't be difficult for me to cut down that bastard. I have enough mana. A single well-aimed powerful strike is all I need.

— High durability armor that covers the whole body. Simple attacks won't work. Above all, that mana burst is deadly. If I take a direct hit, my bones will shatter along with my swords. No seveare injuries detected. Now, how do I defeat you?

The continuation of battle started without any warning as they both dashed against each other. Saber went on offence and Archer on defence.

Nothing had changed, putting them in a stalemate. While Saber fought with pride in her sword and skills, Archer had no pride in his attacks; they were a string of techniques needed for battle. There was no pride in his swords and they were never needed. He understood that his swordsmanship was lesser than Saber and focused on defence. Tens, no. Hundreds of bouts were exchanged between them each moving not a step from their original position.

"You bastard, just what kind of Archer are you! I know none that is able to fight against me like this!"

"Now that's the million dollar question isn't it? Even I don't fully remember that,"

"Bullshit!"

Saber's sword once again shattered Archer's sword from his hand. But as she moved for a second strike, Archer was already ready with a new sword in hand. The same one that Saber had just shattered or deflected before. Just how many Noble Phantasms did this bastard have? It was maddening. Perhaps it was a Noble Phantasm that could duplicate?

With how many bouts they had exchanged, Saber could see Archer's sword. She was Mordred Pendragon: Knight of the Round Table and a prodigy when it came to swordsmanship. Her skills were honed through countless practices, perfected to reach the ever distant goal in the shape of her father, Arthur Pendragon.

While she understood painstaking efforts and practice more than anyone, she wondered what kind of battlefields and practices the man in front of her had gone through to reach such skills. She did not stop her assault as she grudgingly acknowledged her enemy.

Meanwhile coincidently, Archer was in a similar trail of thought. She was a mixture of ferociousness and pure fineness when it came to wielding a sword, two sets of characters which did not mix well. But apparently, his opponent was a perfect balance of those two. Strangely, a sense of nostalgia hit him while he crossed swords. The fineness based in Saber's poise and strikes were similar, but he could not exactly place where or by who he had seen such skills.

It reminded him of...ah. It reminded him of Arturia Pendragon. The King of Knights who was his former Servant back in his first ever actual experience of the Moonlit World, when he had been only a naive fool, chasing an impossible dream.

As the darkness started to weaken and the sky became a lighter shade of blue, both of them leapt form each other as if they had promised beforehand.

"Hah! You fight pretty well for and Archer!"

"I told you. I can handle myself pretty well with a sword."

While Saber seemed unscathed and Archer was not, none the scars Archer had gotten were fatal but merely scratches.

This was a simple skirmish nothing more. A simple test to test each others skills. At least it was for Archer. For Saber who had wasted a command seal and that she had not been able to best an Archer in a sword fight, wanted nothing more than to have Archer's head on a silver plate.

" Let's end this Archer. One way or the other."

Although her face was covered with a steel visage, Archer could almost see the ferocious snarl that showed her will to fight.

But Archer had no intention to continue the fight. Fiore had given him the order to retreat. More than anything else, there was a likely chance that either one of them would not make it out alive if they continued the fight.

"I'm sorry but I would have to decline that invitation since I did not plan on dying tonight. This is where i take my leave Saber."

A momenet of confusement from Saber was all he needed for his escape. As Archer leapt into the air, three traced daggers - each of them a mystic code - flew and sinked in the stone ground in front of Saber. Each off them flooded with prana to the limit and beyond, making them brittle and _broken_.

A blinding flash illuminated the rooftop as the daggers exploded on contract. The rooftop which had already been sevearly damaged during the fight, easily collapsed by the force of the explosion.

"What?! Damn you bastard!"

The last thing Saber saw of Archer before he asteralized and vainshed away was his smirking face filled with mirth as he looked down at her falling form.

"AAAARRRRCCCCHHHHEEEERRRR!!"

No responce came as Saber fell to the ground, swallowed by the dark and the rest of the building.

* * *

It was not his master Fiore, nor Lancer or Darnic that greeted him when Archer returned to the Yggdmillennia Castle.

It was a boy with peach coloured long hair, one that could be easily mistaken as a girl.

"Welcome back Archer! It was incredible how you dealt with Saber at close range!"

The ever curious Rider of Black started talking to him with a childish smile.

"And that arrow, that was your Noble Phantasm right? Can you tell me more about it? Please?"

To escape Rider's endless questions, Archer reminded Rider that Fiore would be waiting for him.

"Oh yeah! I forgot about that. Sorry for keeping you here. Well then, see you later Archer!"

With that, Rider ran past him with a childish grim that seemed to never leave his face. He also passes Saber of Black on his way to Fiore.

"...A fine blade you have, Archer," Saber said on passing.

Surprised, Archer stared at Saber for a moment then replied with a smile.

"Not as good as your's Saber."

Saber shook his head.

"I was referring to your skills. It seems you have worked hard to reach such heights."

To a swordsman like Saber, the ability to wield a blade was something that was achieved and polished through a lifetime. A skilled saber would be able to see what kind of life a wielder had when he ones skills. Archer wondered what did Saber see in Archer's sword.

But Saber would never awnser to that question.

The loyal knight simply went on his way, following his master's orders to speak only when nessesary, and bidded Archer goodbye with an glance of his eye.

* * *

"You're late."

It was the first thing Fiore said to Archer when he arrived at her room.

With a sour look, she berated of his tardiness.

"Fufu, I will forgive this time though. Welcome back Archer," She said with a smile.

"Ah, I've arrived Master. I apologize for my tardiness. It won't happen again." Archer smiled back.

Fiore pushed her wheelchair so that she was next to him

"First of all Archer, there is something I must apologize to you," Fiore said with shame clearly etched on her face.

"I have been doubting your skills. No way, I had imagined, that you had the skills to confront a Saber head on in a fight. Please forgive my actions."

Archer had confidently said from the beginning that he was superior as a Servant. However, Fiore, the master, who should have trusted her Servant, had doubted his skills in combat She had made the same mistake regarding what kind of person Archer was in the beginning and while she vowed that time that she would not make the same mistake again, she had done it for the second time.

The battle between Saber of Red and her Archer proved Archer's words; Fiore was shameful after the incident and was thinking maybe she wasn't good at judging a person like she though she did.

"There is no need to apologize, Master. This Holy Grail War had just started. There hasn't been enough battle to judge the abilities of them and now can only be guessed through parameters shown on our stats. It would be logical to reach such conclusions."

"But still..."

"Just a moment ago, I had fought an enemy Saber. That would be able for you to get a glimpse of my actual skills. 'What were you able to analyse from that?' That's what matters."

What Archer was saying, was to make judgments based on reality, not on strategic numbers. Archer's skills were enough to force the opponent into a draw even if he was fighting on the enemy's strong footing against a high-ranking Servant, and had an anti-army Noble Phantasm up his sleeves that could act as a guided missile. As a bonus, with this battle, the enemy Master had used one of his three command seals. It was in every way, a tactical victory to the Black Faction.

Also, no one could argue that her Servant was weak. Even the Lancer of Black was satisfied at her servant's performance and decided to trust him. There was no reason for Fiore to doubt Archer's power, and that would be the same for any other master or servant in the Black Faction.

Fiore accepted Archer's words and kept them close to her heart.

It was not acknowledging her Servant. Fiore felt that if she was not regarded as a Master by her Servant, she could not confidently say with confidence that she was Archer's Master.

"Archer? Do you think I'm a good master for you?" Fiore asked nervously.

"Of course. A magus who is capable of making rational judgments and is composed yet also kind hearted. I can see no fault in your personality. I find you to be a capable master."

"Is that so? That's a relief."

Fiore was glad that she had been acknowledged by Archer and raised her hand at him.

"Then I look forward to working with you, Archer"

"Hmmh, my bow and swords are your's to command Master. I look forward in working with you too, Fiore."

Archer grasped her hand and gave it a slight shook.

It was at this moment that these two truly became Master and Servant.

The battle between Archer of Black and Saber of Red ended as a tactical victory in favour of Archer of Black. But this was nothing more than a skirmish. There was no Servant eliminated, and each side was steadily preparing for the upcoming war.

The Holy Grail War had just begun.

* * *

Well Damn it's good to be back!! Hoped you liked this one too!! Till next time :) Likes and Reviews are always welcome!!!!


End file.
